A conventional backhoe loader, which is provided with a work machine (hereinafter, a loader) for conveying earth and sand anterior to a vehicle body and a work machine (hereinafter, a backhoe) for excavating earth and sand posterior to the vehicle body and is capable of traveling by driving tires when working with the loader, has been known. In such a backhoe loader, a seat in which an operator sits is disposed in the driver's cab provided in a central part of the vehicle body, and the orientation of the seat can be revolved anteriorly and posteriorly to the vehicle body. That is, when a work with the loader is performed, the orientation of the seat is set anteriorly to the vehicle body; and when a work with the backhoe is performed, the orientation of the seat is set posteriorly to the vehicle body. Accordingly, the operator can perform various works by operating an operation unit such as an operation lever (Patent Literature 1).
In this way, the backhoe loader enables a work with the loader and a work with the backhoe with a single work vehicle, and there is a backhoe loader provided with a work machine operation lever along with the seat in a swingable manner, so that the workability is improved (Patent Literature 2).
Among the work vehicles provided with a plurality of work machines (for example, a backhoe loader described above), there is one in which a pointer-type monitor 100 illustrated in FIG. 10 is disposed at a position visually recognizable by the operator in the vicinity of the seat in the driver's cab. An engine speed meter 101, an engine water temperature gauge 102, a fuel gauge 103, a service meter 104, a caution 105, and the like are arranged in the pointer-type monitor 100. Instruments, operation switches, and operation buttons that are not housed in the pointer-type monitor 100 are dotted and arranged in the driver's cab.